villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Pete
Pete is a major fighter in all 3 villain tournaments, working for Frollo, Prince John, Maleficent, and Chernabog at different times. Disney vs Non Disney Villains Pete was first informed about the war through Maleficent, his boss, but prefered not to get involved until the war reached it's final stages. At that point, he finally made his move by taking over England with the defeat of Prince John. But El Supremo quickly defeated Pete in battle, and sent him fleeing to Wonderland, where the wicked captain then decided to take over Wonderland from Darla Dimple. He managed to defeat the child actress with a few tricks up his sleeve, and quickly took over Wonderland, under the supervision of Ruber, of course. Months later Pete is defeated by Lord Maliss and the Wizard of Wonderland and loses his crown. Pete then joins Maleficent's alliance again. Later under Maleficent's orders Pete sends the Beagle Boys to steal Mok's secrets but they fail. Disney Villains War In the second war, Pete was hired by Prince John to serve as Captain of the Guards. He quickly proved to be an incompetent fighter in trying to catch Robin Hood, and quickly got himself fired by the Prince for insubordination. In anger, Pete tried to take over England, but got himself and his weasel troops thrown out of the kingdom due to his stupidity. Frollo then recruited Pete to serve as the French Captain of the Land Guard, and set him and Hook on a trip to capture England and take down Prince John in the process. But first, Pete had to take down the Sheriff of Nottingham, his replacement. He succeeded in taking down the wolf, and earned his share of the English throne...that is until Frollo told him to wage war on Wonderland again and take down the Queen of Hearts. But the Queen was not so easily fooled by a second assault on her world, and quicklyd defeated Pete with her card soldiers. The Queen then ordered Dr. Frankenollie to turn Pete into a giant version of himself called Julius to serve as her minion in the Titan war. Julius Pete was then sent after the Wind Titan, who quickly took him down as well by blowing him into a power line, electrocuting the former ruler of England, and reverting him back to normal. Pete ended up singed, but still alive, and now very vengeful against Frollo, the Queen of Hearts, and almost every faction in the war. Chernabog approached Pete, telling him he could gain his revenge if he would submit his being into darkness itself. Pete accepted, and became the Ghost of Christmas Future, as he was sent to steal Alameda Slim's soul for Chernabog's growing power. He succeeded, but was chased off by Zeus's lightning bolts which sent him hurtling back into the Underworld with the rest of Chernabog's goons. He was later resurrected by Maleficent for the second war where he was freed from Chernabog's influence, and quickly proved to be a capable enemy against Demyx, who fell to his megaton punch. Marvel vs Disney Villains War Pete first got involved in the war when Kingpin sent Rhino to kill him. Pete was able to stop Rhino, and ended up being recruited by Jafar into Maleficent's group. He was later approached by Frankenollie, who told him about the miracle of genetic bioengineering. Pete accepted Frankenollie's offer, and became Julius Pete once more. He was then assigned by Maleficent to take down Tombstone. But before he could finish the job, Xanatos digitized him and Maleficent into AIM's mainframe, where Pete was returned back to normal...but also gained a ridiculous Final fantasy outfit with loads of zippers on it. MODOK quickly detected their prescence, and sent Silver Sable and Mysterio to stop them. Pete and Maleficent were able to stop thier digital enemies; they redigitized themselves out of there and onto Hook's ship. Once they arrived back at the Forbidden Mountains, Pete didn't have any new missions for a while. That is, until the final assault on the Mountains, where he took over Hook's duties as pirate captain, and sent several goons to detain the Masters of Evil while he used his cannons to battle Enchantress. The evil goddess used her magic to stop Pete for a while, until he recovered to battle Ultron, who quickly, non-fatally, hung him from his anchor. Pete was unable to help for the rest of the final battle, while he watched his mistress get destroyed by Galactus, and the rise of Chernabog from Avalanche, his rival for second-in-command of the Hellfire Club. Once Chernabog and Mickey became Julius and dissappeared from the face of the earth, Pete used a knife to cut himself loose from the anchor, then set out to regain the criminal empire he lost in the first war in order to help aid Maleficent's forces, but he was confronted by Medusa and Hammerhead, who refused his request to give him some of their land, as in all of it. Furious, Pete recruited Duff Killigan to take it by force, but the upgraded Dr. Octopus managed to defeat Killigan with one of his own golf balls, forcing the dejected Pete to retreat to an abandoned base of Maleficent's...where he was confronted by Diablo. As it turns out, Maleficent had managed to revive herself fully after her battle with Avalanche as a memory spirit, and was now looking to try and free Chernabog once more by capturing '''more '''princesses of heart to make up for the loss of Snow White. Maleficent then ordered Pete to recruit new villains to form a new alliance, which he did by recruiting Lady Tremaine, Gaston, and a disguised Baron Mordo to the team. So, Pete's first mission was to capture the Princess of Agrabah, Jasmine, but Jafar tricked him by changing himself into Jasmine, then act all amazed and wondered at the bazaar just before Pete kidnapped him. Its unknown when Pete will realize his mistake, but chances are, he's too stupid to figure things out. Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2 Category:CGI Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:1925 introductions‏